Recent years, in radio communication systems such as a mobile phone system, the next generation radio communication technology has been discussed in order to achieve further speed-up and capacity enlargement of radio communication. For example, in the 3GPP (3rd generation partnership project), which is a standardization organization, a telecommunication standard called LTE (long term evolution) and telecommunication standard called LTE-A (LTE-advanced), which is constructed based on the radio communication technology of the LTE, have been proposed.
In the LTE-A system or the like, in order to reduce inter-cell interference and improve reception signal strength, Coordinated MultiPoint (coordinated multipoint, hereinafter also denoted as CoMP) communication has been studied. In the coordinated multipoint communication, a plurality of geographically-dispersed communication points carry out a coordinated communication. Each communication point corresponds to, for example, a base station, communication unit, antenna, or a cell formed with these entities. With this technology, an adjustment to transmission or reception between multiple points is carried out. For example, in the downlink coordinated multipoint communication, a method to carry out joint transmission from a plurality of communication points to a radio terminal has been studied. For example, in the uplink coordinated multipoint communication, a method to carry out joint processing to signals received by a plurality of points while carrying out communication between the points has been studied.